It is well known in the art to produce various types of articles such as fishing rods, pole vault poles, and other articles in which filaments, e.g., glass filaments, are embedded in resins. Such articles are commonly produced by a process known as the "pultrusion" process. It would be desirable in the art to prepare such articles by other processes which are more versatile, particularly with respect to the composition of the article.
Articles of this type as heretofore made have excellent parallel flexural strength but leave much to be desired from the standpoint of strength in a direction normal or perpendicular to the continuous filaments.